I need you to be afraid of nothing
by Lady Eldar
Summary: UA Spoiler da 5ª temporada! Uma tentativa de imaginar o que aconteceu após Carol e Daryl saírem perseguindo o carro com a cruz branca (Episódio 05x02), bem como algumas cenas que poderiam ter acontecido na prisão. Baseado em fatos de todas as temporadas anteriores e no sneak peek lançado após 05X05 (parte destacada em negrito).


_The Walking Dead não é minha. Pertence exclusivamente a Robert Kirkman e à AMC (sob orientação do gênio Scott Gimple)_

_ANTES_

_Ouviu o som do portão fechando-se atrás de si, enquanto desacelerava o motor da moto. _

_Descansou o pé no chão duro de terra batida e Michone desceu de sua garupa. Desmontou ajeitando a mochila que estava escorregando de seu ombro, enquanto Hershel vinha sorridente lhe dar as boas vindas e Michone entregava mais uma revista em quadrinhos para um ansioso Carl._

_Trocou algumas palavras com Hershel. Não haviam encontrado pista alguma do Governador. O velho homem lhe fez lembrar de sua promessa e apontou para o lugar onde Rick cuidava de uma pequena horta._

_Na noite anterior, enquanto se abrigavam em uma velha casa no meio do nada, Daryl tinha dito a Michone sobre sua decisão. Aquela era sua última corrida atrás do Governador. Não adiantava mais caçar um homem que não deixou rastros, quando todos na prisão precisavam dele. Michone não compreendeu. Chateou-se e ainda estava agindo friamente com ele. Ainda sentia raiva, claro que tinha, mas precisava voltar para casa._

_Estava perdendo o progresso do seu lar. Deixando de participar de momentos importantes daquela comunidade. Por exemplo, Carol havia lhe contado como estavam os avanços com as crianças. À despeito do que "O Conselho" queria, ela estava ensinando as crianças a se defenderem. Algumas semanas antes,ela havia lhe procurado e pedido dicas de como passar o que aprendeu com ele para as crianças. Daryl sentiu uma chama de orgulho por aquela mulher. Naquele dia, tinha lhe dado um de seus raros sorrisos abertos e ela havia lhe retribuído com um olhar brilhante e um de seus constantes sorrisos largos._

_Despediu-se de Hershel e caminhou ao redor, buscando com o olhar. Estranho era ela não estar por perto. A tarde estava caindo, já deviam estar preparando o jantar. Próximo ao refeitório improvisado não a encontrou. No canto, sentadas em uma toalha no chão estavam Beth, Judith e as crianças ao redor. A garota lhe acenou com a mãozinha gorducha de "Little ass kicker" e ele sorriu._

_Passou por mais um grupo ajudando em tarefas domésticas, que lhe cumprimentaram com uma saudação exagerada, como se ele fosse um soldado voltando da guerra. Algumas mulheres no caminho soltavam risinhos assanhados enquanto passava. Não gostava de falar sobre isso, mas os olhares das mulheres em suas costas o incomodava. Muitas mulheres… poucos homens em um só lugar, provavelmente aquilo não iria ser muito saudável em algum momento._

_Entrou na prisão, em busca de seu canto. A cela que dividia com Carol desde a invasão Woodburiana. Pequena como todas as outras, mas com um toque pessoal que só refletia a personalidade dela, porque se dependesse dele, as paredes estariam nuas e as prateleiras vazias. Arqueou as costas enquanto caminhava. Estava cansado e precisava confessar, sonhava urgentemente com o conforto de seu colchão fino no beliche de cima._

_A primeira coisa que percebeu foi a cortina improvisada (um pedaço de tecido cor de vinho, preso na grade) fechada, o reflexo de uma luz dentro da cela. Parou em frente da entrada. Talvez ela estivesse trocando de roupa…_

"_Daryl?" - a voz dela veio de dentro, ele sabia que ela conhecia seus passos._

"_Hum… Você está decente?"_

_A gargalhada veio. Ele quis rir de si mesmo._

"_Sim, estou"_

_Ele entrou devagar, com medo de ela estar lhe pregando alguma peça. Encontrou uma Carol encostada na grade do beliche com um livro meio fechado entre os dedos, uma lamparina ao seu lado. Um sorriso suave o recebeu. Retribuiu._

"_Você não avisou que viria tão cedo, querido. Poderia ter ligado…"_

_Ela piscou para ele, que apenas estreitou os olhos retirando a mochila das costas e pousando delicadamente ao pé da cama. Fez um gesto para ela afastar as pernas e sentou ao seu lado._

"_Trouxe alguns presentes para você…" - Daryl foi abrindo a bolsa e ela respirou fundo._

"_Você precisa de um banho… Está sujando minha cama…"_

_Ele bufou uma risada._

"_Ingrata." - disse enquanto retirava um livro da bolsa. Shakespeare. Sonetos. Entregou para ela que foi se erguendo com os olhos faiscando alegria. - "Você pode usar para dar aulas para as crianças…"_

"_Ou ficar com ele só pra mim e não dividir com ninguém mais!" - ela interrompeu enquanto assaltava o livro de suas mãos calejadas e começava a folheá-lo._

"_Trouxe outras coisas também."_

_Ela o encarou: "Remédios?"_

"_Na bolsa da Michone" - ele retirou algumas roupas - "Toma. Pra você reclamar menos do frio."_

"_Tão romântico…" - Ela pegou das mãos dele e estendeu para ver. Uma blusa de mangas compridas, duas regatas bem decotadas e um casaco de lã azul, um modelo mais justo no corpo, diferente das roupas folgada que ela costumava usar. - "Gostei da cor."_

_Ele fez um gesto desajeitado perto de seus próprios olhos - "Parece que seu olho fica mais azul quando você veste alguma coisa azul…"_

"_Eu me surpreendo com seu tato para elogios…" - ela sorriu enquanto colocava a mão no coração - "Obrigada pookie… Você lembrou de mais alguém de mim?" - ela piscou os olhos._

"_Trouxe algumas coisas para Judith também"... - Ele remexeu o bolso interno do colete e puxou a mão fechada. - "Tem outra coisa" - ele pegou a mão dela e colocou três pedras sobre a palma branca._

_Carol aproximou a mão do rosto e sob a luz da lamparina ele pode ver outro tipo de iluminação no olhar dela._

"_Uma ametista, uma ágata azul e uma ônix! Você lembrou…"_

_Ele sorriu tímido. Um dia eles estavam falando sobre a vida antes do apocalipse. Carol falou sobre como gostava de pedras, incensos e apanhadores de sonhos. Ela falou da coleção de pedras que tinha quando solteira e escondeu de Ed após se casarem, pois ele achava uma besteira. A coleção que tinha ficado em uma caixinha em sua gaveta, pois não tivera tempo de resgatá-la._

"_Passamos em uma casa… Um dos quartos… Acho que era de uma adolescente hippie… tinha essas em cima da cômoda. Pensei que você podia recomeçar sua coleção…"_

_Ela ollhou para ele, genuinamente agradecida. Havia emoção em seu olhar… Como ela podia colocar tanta coisa pra fora, apenas com um olhar? _

"_Babe, eu estou tão feliz com meus presentes, que você pode se dar muito bem essa noite" - e piscou para ele, que corou._

"_Pare..." - ele resmungou. Ela riu. "Tem só mais uma coisa" - E puxou dois frascos fechados com um líquido amarelado dentro._

"_O que é isso?" - ela se aproximou._

"_Álcool… Michone e eu encontramos uma cabana no meio do nada… Parecia uma fábrica artesanal… O que foi?" - ele parou diante do olhar dela - "Foi você quem disse que estava tão cansada que beberia uma cerveja…"_

"_Isso não parece cerveja" - os olhos dela estavam muito abertos._

"_Não seja exigente."_

"_Mas você acha que os outros…"_

"_Nah! Eu não trouxe para todo mundo. Eu trouxe só pra gente… Nós merecemos."_

_Ela pegou os frascos e guardou com cuidado perto da parede._

"_E como você acha que a gente pode esconder isso de todo mundo?"_

"_A gente vai escolher uma hora legal pra beber… E comemorar minha última corrida atrás do Governador…"_

_Carol virou-se devagar._

"_Você estava falando sério?" _

"_Yeah. Você precisa de mim aqui. Eu sou mais útil para todo mundo aqui, do que correndo atrás de um fantasma. Já falei com a Michone… Ela ficou um pouco chateada, mas eu não vou voltar atrás por isso…"_

"_Não vai mais sair sozinho com a Michone?" - Carol deu um muchocho - "Os comentários vão esfriar…"_

"_Você sabe que não tem nada entre a Michone e eu…"_

_Ela riu e deu de ombros. "Você não tem que…"_

"_Não tem nada entre a Michone e eu."_

_Eles se olharam. Ela fez um gesto desinteressado. "Esqueça isso… Você vai ficar, deixar de correr risco desnecessário… Eu tô tão aliviada que até te daria um abraço… Mas, sério, você realmente precisa de um banho."_

_Ele estreitou os olhos. Ela fez cara de brava._

"_Pro chuveiro, pelo amor de Deus! Vou ver no que posso ajudar lá fora."_

_*-*-* Algumas noites depois._

_Caminhou pelo corredor tomando cuidado para não balançar muito as garrafas. Elas estavam dentro de uma sacola de papel em sua mão direita, enquanto na mão esquerda trazia um pacote de bolachas. Fez algum malabarismo antes de abrir a porta. A luz da lamparina deixava o ambiente em um tom amarelado. Carol estava sentada à mesa com seu mais novo livro de sonetos aberto. Ele caminhou até a mesa, deixou as garrafas e o pacote e voltou para trancar a porta na chave. Ao se virar, se deparou com o olhar de Carol, divertido. _

"_Posso saber qual a sua intenção em trancar essa porta?"_

_Ele deu de ombros de um jeito tão inocente que ela teve que sorrir._

"_Melhor trancar."_

"_E se os outros nos procurarem."_

"_Não vão. Falei com o Hershell."_

"_E o que você falou pra ele?"_

"_Que você ia me ensinar."_

"_Ensinar o quê, exatamente?"_

"_Ensinar! Você é inteligente… sabe um monte de coisas, está ensinando às crianças e eu não sou um gênio…"_

"_Você sabe que o Hershell não engoliu essa, né?"_

"_Eu não ligo muito pro que ele pode pensar… Você liga?"_

"_Na verdade, não. Mas já que é para ensinar, que tal começar por anatomia?"_

_Ele levantou a cabeça tão rápido que ela pode ouvir um estalo. Carol riu, pegando o pacote de bolachas._

"_Estou brincando! O que é isso?"_

"_Às vezes é bom ter comida enquanto se bebe."_

"_Supondo que essa bebida seja…?"_

"_Vodca."_

"_Então, beber vodca com bolacha de água e sal é uma boa ideia?"_

_Daryl deu de ombros. _

"_É o que a gente tem."_

_Ela fez uma careta e ele sorriu. Abriu o pacote e retirou os dois frascos e dois copos que ele tinha colocado no pacote._

"_Eu pensei que nunca mais ia me sentir seguro o suficiente para tomar umas doses…" - Daryl disse enquanto servia uma dose em cada um dos copos._

"_Então precisamos fazer um brinde…"_

"_À vodca caseira!"_

_Eles brindaram e antes que ela pudesse despejar o conteúdo em sua boca, ouviu a voz dele: "Melhor tomar tudo de uma vez"._

_Assim ela fez. E o líquido desceu rasgando sua garganta. Ardendo como se fosse chama líquida. Daryl fez uma careta ao ingerir o líquido, mas abriu os olhos a tempo de ver a careta dela, enquanto ela girava no próprio, eixo. Ele riu, entregando uma bolacha a ela, que imediatamente a comeu._

"_Viu como elas são úteis?"_

"_Esse troço é muito forte!"_

"_Essa é bebida para os fortes."_

"_Eu não sou forte o suficiente para ela…"_

"_É sim. Vem, toma logo outra dose antes do sangue esfriar."_

"_Você quer me matar?"_

_Ele riu e estendeu o copo para ela. Ambos beberam. _

"_Deixe de ser dramática" - ele disse quando viu a segunda careta dela - "E me ensine alguma coisa."_

"_O que você quer aprender?"_

"_Não sei…"_

_Carol pensou. E ele adorava quando ela fazia biquinho e estreitava os olhos. Sabia que alguma coisa mirabolante viria dali._

"_Já sei! Vamos ler alguns sonetos de Shakespeare!"_

"_Não! Isso é coisa de mulherzinha… E eu não gosto de ler…"_

"_Não seja besta… Somos os únicos aqui... E eu posso te en-si-nar a gostar de poesia."_

_E foi com muita argumentação, diante de toda a relutancia dele, que começou a ler o Soneto Nº01_

"_Den-dentre os mais belos... seres que de-sejamos e-nal… E-nal-tecer,_

_Jamais venha a rosa da beleza a fene-cer…"_

_*-*-* 2 horas depois_

"_Então… Eu queria ser professora mesmo… Sempre tive jeito com crianças. Ainda trabalhei como ajudante em uma escolinha… Até conhecer o Ed e ser dona de casa. E você, o que fazia antes?"_

_Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira, enquanto ele estava no chão, encostado em uma parede._

"_O que você acha que eu fazia?"_

"_Não sei… mecânico de motos, talvez."_

"_Eu gostava muito de motos, mesmo… mas nunca tive um trabalho de verdade… fazia alguma coisa para ganhar uns trocados… Vendia algumas coisas pro Merle…"_

"_Drogas"_

"_Algumas vezes…"_

"_Você usava?"_

"_Experimentei algumas… Mas eu não gostava de ficar louco."_

"_Eu fumei maconha uma vez, com uma colega." - ela disse isso e começou a rir, ele a acompanhou._

_*-*-* 3 horas depois._

_Já tinham conversado sobre tanta coisa, e ele não se cansava de falar com ela. Também ficaram em silêncio em alguns momentos. Ficar em silêncio com ela nunca era constrangedor. Daryl não estava realmente bêbado, apenas sentia-se leve, e era essa a sensação que gostava. Já haviam acabado com um frasco e meio. Carol, tinha bebido menos e parecia estar no mesmo nível que ele. Consciente o suficiente para uma conversa coerente._

"_Ele te batia sempre?" - a pergunta veio antes que ele pudesse segurar._

"_Sim"_

"_Ele forçou você?"_

"_Perdi a conta das vezes… E eu não podia gritar, pra não acordar a Sophia no quarto ao lado…"_

"_Imbecil…" _

"_Você pensa assim, porque é um bom homem… É a pior coisa que um homem pode fazer pra uma mulher…"_

_Ele se virou para ela._

"_Por que você nunca fugiu? Nunca foi na polícia?"_

"_E fazer o que depois? Bem ou mal, ele cuidava de nós duas… E eu tinha Sophia… Tudo o que eu fazia era por ela…"_

"_Eu não entendo" - ele fez um gesto impaciente - "Você é tão forte… tão valente…"_

_Ela riu - "Eu não acreditava em mim mesma… Ele me destruiu… Você me consertou" _

_Ele sorriu para ela. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, até que ele falou._

"_Você tem marcas?"_

"_Uma coleção delas."_

"_Posso ver?"_

"_Por que?_

"_Eu não sei."_

_Ela virou-se devagar e levantou a blusa, puxando-a sobre a cabeça. Ele se aproximou e sob a luz do fogo examinou as queimaduras de cigarro, cicatrizes, imperfeições na pele, marcas vermelhas que nunca sairão._

"_Filho da puta…"_

"_Ele tá morto."_

"_Eu ainda tenho ódio dele, de qualquer jeito."_

"_Eu também odeio quem fez as suas…" - Carol ja tinha visto as cicatrizes dele algumas vezes, sempre que ele se machucava, eram ela e Hershel, os únicos que podiam remendá-lo._

_Ele ficou olhando para a pele dela… O sutian azul marinho contrastando com a pele pálida. Também pôde perceber que ela estava ganhando algum peso. Durante o inverno, antes da prisão ele preocupou-se muito com ela, que mal comia para dividir com os demais. Agora, tinha mais carne em suas costelas, seus seios estavam mais cheios…_

"_Você é tão branca… parece um copo de leite."_

_Ela ficou séria por um momento, então estourou em uma gargalhada._

"_O que foi?"_

"_É que a sua inocência, ás vezes é muito bonitinha!"_

"_Eu não sou inocente."_

"_É sim. E não me olhe assim, por entre esse mechinha de cabelo" - Carol passou a mão na testa dele, tirando sua franja de sua testa."_

"_Por que você implica tanto com meu cabelo?"_

"_Não é implicancia… É brincadeira. Na verdade, seu cabelo…. Quando você olha assim… é tão charmoso!"_

_Ele corou. Ela riu ainda mais._

"_Viu? É disso que eu to falando! É por isso que as mulheres ficam cochichando de você… Você fica todo coradinho…"_

"_Eu não fico coradinho! Eu nem me importo com o que elas cochicham, é você que me deixa sem graça com suas brincadeiras…"_

"_Sim, você fica corado, sem graça, e eu tenho vontade de morder seu lábio." - ela revidou divertida._

"_E você só faz promessas…"_

"_Como é?"_

"_É, você nunca faz nada… só promessas e promessas…"_

_Ela estreitou os olhos, ainda divertida._

"_Oh. Meu. Deus! Você trouxe essa bebida, pra me seduzir!"_

"_Eu, seduzir você? Que eu saiba, a única pessoa que tá seminua aqui é você! Mostrando esses peitos bonitos…"_

_Os olhos de Carol se arregalaram. imediatamente, ela pegou a blusa e colocou na frente do corpo._

"_Mas foi você…"_

_E foi interrompida pela gargalhada dele. Ela não lembrava de te-lo visto gargalhar alguma vez_

"_Eu consegui! Você tá vermelha! Eu. Fiz. Carol. Corar!" - ele se levantou e fez pose de vencedor - "Senhoras e senhores, eu fiz a Carol ficar vermelha. Eu dei o troco!"_

"_Não fez não!"_

"_Fiz sim e eu sou o vencedor!"_

"_Não é droga nenhuma!"_

"_Sim eu sou!"_

_Indignada, ela se levantou, foi até ele e puxou o rosto dele para um beijo. Carol colou a boca na dele por vários segundos, trouxe o lábio inferior dele para si, em uma mordida suave e ao se afastar arrastou uma lambida por sua boca._

"_Eu quero ver você explodir de tanto corar!" - Foi então que percebeu ele parado no mesmo lugar. Olhando para ela - "Oh, meu Deus… Desculpe… Passei dos limites…" - Ele não se mexia,apenas olhando para ela, incrédulo - "Foi uma brincadeira, ok? Vamos parar, prometo… não surte…" - Ela se afastou e trouxe a garrafa de bebida. Tomou um gole da garrafa e a estendeu para ele._

"_Você me beijou."_

"_Eu sei. Desculpe. Vamos. Vamos voltar a beber, ok? Chega de brincadeiras…"_

_Ele pegou a garrafa e deu um gole._

"_Ok. Mas eu ainda sou o vencedor."_

_E havia muito mais naquelas palavras do que a mente entorpecida dela poderia decifrar._

AGORA

O motor do carro roncava baixo enquanto eles seguiam sem uma direção fixa. Ao longe, deixava-se guiar pela luz do carro alguns metros a frente. Não sabia precisar quanto tempo estavam naquela perseguição, e desde que entraram no carro, não haviam dito uma palavra sequer

Se ela tinha perguntas, não as tinha feito. Ele sabia que ela também tinha muitas coisas a lhe dizer, mas não pressionou. Também não falou do vazio que sentiu ao perceber que nunca mais a veria. Não falou de como compartilhou com a garota o sentimento de impotência ao não ter tido tempo de falar com Rick sobre o local onde havia se separado dela.

Se Carol tinha reservas com ele, também levantaria suas muralhas.

Pelo canto do olho, viu que Carol fitava a paisagem escura. Ela havia levantado o vidro - provavelmente sentia frio.. ela sempre sentia frio - e o reflexo de sua expressão vazia o encarava.

"Você estava indo embora."

Viu quando ela fez menção de se virar para ele, mas se conteve.

"Depois de todo o inferno que passamos para nos encontrar… você simplesmente estava indo embora… sem contar pra ninguém." - não conseguiu conter o rancor em sua voz.

Ela não encarava mais a janela lateral, mas olhava fixamente para frente. Ele sabia que ela estava chorando. Conhecia tudo dela… cada respiração… o tom de voz.

"Você não entende"

Um arroubo de ira tomou conta dele e bateu com o punho fechado no volante. Sentiu o sobressalto dela no banco ao seu lado.

"Eu entenderia, se me contasse que merda aconteceu com você!"

O carro da frente fez uma curva e alguns metros à frente ele seguiu a mesma direção de forma brusca. Ela teve que se segurar no banco para não cair por cima dele.

"Você ia embora…" - Daryl tentou controlar a voz, mas sua repiração estava ofegante - "Sem contar para ninguém…Ou você deixou um maldito bilhete?" - ela ainda olhava para a frente - "Ia simplesmente sumir, sem deixar um rastro… Ia fazer a gente passar por um inferno, sem saber o que tinha acontecido… Se íamos encontrar seu corpo estraçalhado por walkers… Você tem ideia do que todo mundo ia passar? De como eu ia me sentir?"

"Você ia perceber que o carro havia sumido…"

"Porra, Carol!"

Ela mais uma vez se sobressaltou e ele se odiou por isso. Sabia que explosões assim podiam lembrar Ed e sua fúria… E tudo o que ele queria era que ela não o comparasse com aquele cretino. Esfregou seu rosto com uma mão enquanto a outra estava firme no volante. Enquanto ela, apesar do sobressalto, mantinha-se de cabeça erguida, fitando a estrada… Era a sua garota que estva ali, que apesar de tudo, não baixava a cabeça para ninguém mais.

"Eu sei o que aconteceu na Prisão… Eu entendo o porque de você ter feito… Todos nós fizemos grandes merdas…" - respirou fundo - "O Rick arrancou o pedaço da garganta de um cara com os dentes para proteger o Carl…" - pela primeira vez ela olhou para ela, seus grandes olhos azuis incrédulos - "Eu esmaguei a cabeça de um cara com o pé… Já perdemos as contas de quantas pessoas a gente deu cabo ou perdeu… E isso também me assombra às noites." - respirou fundo.

_ANTES_

_Engoliram a última dose da vodca de uma vez só. Já não queimava mais como a primeira, porém seus corpos já não lhes obedeciam tanto. Ele estava sentado no chão, escorado há uma estante, enquanto ela se deitara com a cabeça em sua perna. _

"_Vamos dormir aqui?" - ela perguntou enquanto brincava com o fiapo em um rasgão na calça dele._

"_Talvez seja melhor… não vai ser legal se alguém pega a gente cambaleando pelo corredor…"_

_Carol levantou, foi até um canto da biblicoteca, abriu uma cômoda e jogou algumas almofadas para ele, enquanto trazia dois cobertores._

"_Ficam aqui, para o conforto das crianças" - Ela explicou_

_Com alguma dificuldade, estenderam uma manta no chão e espalharam os travesseiros sobre ela. _

"_Vamos dividir?" - ele perguntou apontando para a coberta._

"_Só tem essas aqui. E eu tô com frio" - ela falou e foi deitando, enfiando-se debaixo do cobertor._

"_Você sempre está com frio…" - Daryl deitou-se, mas não se cobriu._

"_Não seja chato." - ela levantou o cobertor para que ele se enfiasse embaixo - "Não é nem a primeira vez."_

_Verdade. Durante o inverno, antes da prisão, eles tinham que se aquecer como podiam, então os dois dividiram cobertor, mesmo que todos tivessem que dormir próximos._

_Enquanto ele se ajeitava, ela deitou-se olhando para o teto._

"_Nossa… parece que o mundo todo tá girando…"_

"_É. É legal né?"_

_Carol riu e deitou-se de frente para ele. Daryl espelhou seu movimento. Durante um tempo, eles ficaram apenas olhando um para outro. Até que ele quebrou o silêncio com sua voz mais arrastada que o normal._

"_Seus olhos são muito azuis… muito fodidamente azuis" _

_Carol riu._

"_Os seus também são azuis" - Ela disse e, sem que pudesse pensar sobre suas ações, levou a mão até o cabelo dele, e ficou ali, deslizando o dedo por uma das mechas._

"_Não. Os seus são muito mais… tem horas que ficam quase transparentes…"_

_A mão dela escorregou para o braço dele, seu dedo indicador fazendo contornos._

"_Dá pra desenhar seus músculos…"_

_Foi a vez dele sorrir. Ficaram um momento em silêncio, os olhos de Carol foram fechando. Mas ele não queria deixar de ver aquele azul…_

'_Eu gosto de leite" - a frase saiu, sem que ele pudesse pensar sobre ela._

_Os olhos de Carol abriram assustados._

"_Quê?"_

"_Eu gosto de leite" - Ele repetiu sem saber o porquê._

"_Do que você tá falando?"_

_Então outra frase surgiu na mente dele._

"_Você me beijou."_

"_Beijei."_

"_É… Você lambeu minha boca…"_

_Ela riu e tentou fazer piada._

"_Sim. Quer outro?"_

_Ele ficou sério e estreitou os olhos antes de responder._

"_Eu acho… eu quero saber como é sua língua dentro da minha boca, e não fora."_

"_O que?"_

"_Eu acho que você ouviu…"_

_Aquilo a pegou de surpresa e ela não soube como responder._

"_É que você é tão branquinha… Eu tenho medo de te sujar…"_

"_Eu não ligo, se você me sujar." - a voz dela era um sussurro_

"_Eu não sei ser suave…"_

"_Eu não quero suave…"_

_Ela sen_tiu _quando ele se aproximou um pouco dela e seu coração acelerou algumas batidas. Mas ele estava pedindo, não estava?_

"_Você tem certeza?"_

_Ele apenas_ _acenou para ela, que se aproximou um pouco mais. Tocou seu rosto sobre a barba e colou seus labios nos dele. Ela queria ir devagar, ele avançou e saqueou sua boca, sendo impossível não correponder da mesma maneira. Bateram os dentes algumas vezes, sons de sucção escapando em alguns momentos, mas nenhum dos dois estavam se importando muito._

_Separaram-se ofegantes._

"_E?" - ela perguntou._

"_Bom. Muito bom."_

_Ele tentou puxa-la de volta. Mas num arroubo de consciência, Carol percebeu seus corpos, a perna dele sobre a sua. Por um momento isso a assustou. Estavam bêbados. Não podia arriscar tudo em uma noite de embriaguez. Afastou-se um pouco e respirou fundo. Sentiu que sua hesitação, também trouxe um pouco de sobriedade ao homem do seu lado._

"_Melhor dormir. Amanhã vão procurar cedo por nós dois."_

"_Certo." - Daryl se recompôs - "Nós estamos bêbados."_

"_É. Estamos"_

"_E eu quero lembrar de tudo, quando acontecer…"_

"_Quando?"_

"_Se"_

"_Promessas, promessas."_

_Carol sentiu seu corpo esfriar e o corpo dele relaxar também. Acomodou-se melhor embaixo da coberta e ele também. Alguns minutos antes de adormecer, sentiu-se ser puxada."_

"_Estamos bêbados" - foi o resmungo que ouviu atrás de si._

_E pela primeira vez, dividiram não só a coberta, mas um abraço também._

_No dia seguinte, ele despertou com uma dor de cabeça chata e sem Carol ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos a tempo de vê-la escapar sorrateiramente pela porta da biblioteca._

_E apesar de todas as piadinhas que ela tinha consigo, nem uma só palavra sobre aquela noite foi trocada entre eles. _

AGORA

Ele levou sua mão direita até a mão esquerda dela e a apertou com força. Entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela. Não iria deixar ela ir. Não ia se perder dela de novo.

Houve mais uma longa pausa, apenas os sons do motor e dos pneus sobre o cascalho. Quando ele percebeu que ela não falaria, continuou

"Quando eu cheguei na prisão, o Rick me falou o que tinha acontecido. Foi uma como paulada no estômago. Você tinha ido. Rick tinha deixado você ir… Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu não ia deixar você lá fora, sozinha. Eu odiei o Rick… Saí correndo, queria contar pro Tyreesse e dizer para ele que você estava voltando para casa. Rick ia me dizer onde você tinha ficado e eu ia atrás, até te achar e te trazer de volta… E se eles tivessem algum problema com isso, tinham que resolver comigo" - percebeu que ela olhava em sua direção agora - "Mas teve aquela explosão e o mundo virou um inferno… Ficamos eu e a Beth… Eu tinha perdido todo mundo… Tinha perdido você… Olha, eu não sei o que você passou na estrada até chegar em Terminus, talvez seja uma história sua com o Tyreesse e você não confie em mim para saber…"

"Eu confio em você!"

"Não confia muito nesse momento… Escute, eu não quero te forçar, eu só quero que você entenda que tudo o que a gente fez, foi para nos proteger e ficarmos todos juntos. Desde Atlanta é assim… se a gente não ficar junto, tudo o que se fez perde o sentido e a gente vai ficar louco."

Ele olhou para o lado. Ela estava olhando para ele, com aquela piscina azul inundada.

"Não é que eu não confie em você… Eu só não estou preparada para falar sobre isso."

"Tudo bem… você não tem que fazer nada forçada… só… não deixe isso levar você da gente… Só não me deixe de novo…Você me consertou também. Deixa eu te ajudar..."

Ela olhou para ele novamente, e ele não conseguiu ler a mensagem ali.

"**Então era só você e a Beth, depois?"**

"**É"**

"**Você a salvou?"**

"**Ela é durona. Ela se salvou… Nós ficamos aqui por um tempo. Nós fomos pegos de surpresa. Ela saiu na minha frente. Não sei, ela sumiu… E aí apareceu um carro com uma cruz branca na janela…"**

"**Assim como aquele."**

"**É"**

**Ela soltou sua mão quando passaram por cima de um walker e o carro deu um solavanco.**

"**Rick vai se perguntar onde nós fomos… E o tanque está secando."**

"**Nós podemos continuar com isso rápido. É só tirá-los da estrada."**

"Vamos ver só mais alguns quilômetros…"

"Encontrá-la é importante pra você, não é?" - Carol perguntou

"Muito"

"Ok. Então vamos buscar a Beth."

Iriam encontrá-la e leva-la para casa, para junto de sua irmã e seriam completos novamente. Carol não ia embora, ele não deixaria, ficariam todos juntos e buscariam um lugar bom para viverem.

Em seu bolso, ainda estava a jasper que encontrou em sua corrida antes da que da prisãio. Quando as coisas acalmassem ele a entregaria a Carol.. E ela poderia recomeçar sua coleção de pedras e sua vida ao lado de todos.

*Sharon Van Etten


End file.
